Akagami no Seijuroyukiouji
by Bakai Yamato
Summary: Pangeran Akashi berniat membuat Kuroko jatuh cinta padanya namun dia malah tidak sadarkan diri/"Hanya sebuah tendangan dari uke trap moe lah yang bisa menolongnya."/Ga pinter bikin summary :'3


[ ]

Kuroko no Basuke - Disclaimer to Tadatoshi Fujimaki Fanfic by BakaiYamato

Akagami no Seijurooyukiouji _

.

Akashi Seijuroo, 18 tahun, seorang pangeran dari negeri sempax kunti(?) nun jauh disana kini sedang berada di dalam kamarnya, bermain boneka.

Ya, bermain boneka

bermain BONEKA

BERMAIN BONEKA

BERMAIN BO- *author ditimpuk readers*

oke, kita luruskan kembali, Akashi Seijuroo kini sedang bermain boneka di dalam kamarnya, sendirian... kesepian... dasar jones :V *diguting akashi* namun maksud 'bermain' disini adalah merombak-rambik tubuh boneka tersebt seperti mencongkel matanya, memutuskan tangannya dan diganti dengan rudal atau apalah, dan semacamnya (greget? memang, MKKB? sangat :V #plakk)

Karena dia mulai bosan, diapun meninggalkan 'mainan'nya dan pergi ke kandang kuda besar yang sudah menemaninya sejak kecil bernama Kagami Taiga(?) jangan tanya ke saya kenapa dia punya marga tanyalah kepada bola basket yang masuk selokan(?)

lalu dia pun menunggangi kudanya itu mengelilingi negerinya sekedar buat jalan2 aja, bosen dirumah. Lalu dia bertemu dengan seorang temannya sejak kecil yang merupakan pengangguran terselubung(?) kerjaannya biasanya nge-copas apa yg org lain lakuin(?), bernama Kise Ryouta. Mereka pun ngomongin soal harga kacang(?) di negeri mereka yang lumayan mahal dan berjalan berbarengan. Hebatnya, para penduduk malah mengabaikan Siejuroo karena memang harga kacang yang mahal(?)

sampailah mereka berdua di depan toko roti, mereka pun bersinggah sebentar disana dan memanggil pelayan. Lalu datanglah seseorang yang pendek berambut biru langit dengan mata navy blue memakai seragam maid dan sedikit semburat merona di pipinya

"Se-selamat datang di warung roti belah tengah(?) bapak Aomine gagal tobat(?), mau roti yang mana mas?" kata orang itu yang diketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Seijuroo pun doki-doki ngeliat sosok ini. 'geulis pisan' batinnya, (mblo, sejak kapan Akashi bisa bahasa sunda? ah sudahlah :V)

Lalu Akashi dan Kise pun membeli roti unyil impor dari Indonesia untuk dibawa pulang, dan saat mereka hampir berpisah, Seijuroo bertanya, "Hei, Ryouta. Apa kau tau banyak hal tentang gadis yang tadi?" lalu Ryouta hanya menjawab "Ah, sedikit. Dia baru pindah ke negeri ini minggu lalu dari negeri sempax bolot(?). Dia sahabat karibnya pemilik warung roti tadi dan dia ngekos dideket situ, cuman gw gatau dia ngekos dimana :3"lalu memakan satu roti unyil yang tadi dibeli. "emang henapa?" tanya Ryouta kapada Seijuroo yang masih setia dengan kudanya /eaak. "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta kepadanya." perkataan Seijuroo itu berhasil membuat Ryouta tersedak roti dan hampir isdet.

Esok harinya, Seijuroo segera pergi ke persembunyiannya penyihir Meowrasakibara(?) bersama kudanya, Kagami naik awan terbang(?) minjem punya Goku :V kenapa kudanya dibawa? tanyakan pada Seijuroo :V *Lol

Ketika sudah sampai di markas meowrasakibara (cepet amat) mereka langsung mendobrak masuk ke kamarnya meowrasakibara. Namun karena kosong jadinya mereka tanya ke ponakannya meowrasakibara, namanya Murasakibara(?).

"Wahai penyihir! aku ingin kau memberikan ramuan untuk membuat Kuroko Tetsuya jatuh cinta padaku!" kata Seijuroo. Sang penyihir berkata, "bayarannya?" lalu Seijuroo memberikan sekantung penuh chit*to(?). Sang penyihir pun tergoda dan mulai membuat ramuan. Saat ramuan selesai, penyihir bertanya kepada sang pangeran. "Kau tidak akan menyesal kan?" lalu Seijuroo mengangguk mantap dan merebut ramuan dari tangan sang penyihir lalu bergegas kembali ke istana.

Ketika sampai di istana, dia menyuruh kokinya memasak makanan dengan ramuan itu dan mengatakan bahwa itu reinkarnasi santan kelapa(?). Sang koki hanya pasrah dan menuruti keinginan sang pangeran.

Lalu Seijuroo menyuruh pelayan-pelayannya untuk menculik(?) Kuroko untuk datang ke rumahnya. Lengkap sudah rencana Seijuroo untuk meminang Tetsuya... 'Muwwahahahahahaha(?)' tawa kuntil anak di samping Seijuroo(?) Karena sadar ada kuntil anak di sampingnya, Seijuroo pun pingsan(?).

Saat Kuroko tiba di istana (masih memakai seragam maid), dia pun melihat Seijuroo yang pingsan mengenaskan di tengah2 jalan, nungging. muka nggak nyelow. Kuroko pun menendang(?) mayat tersebut lalu berlutut menghadapnya. "mas, mas kalo tiduran disini digigit titan(?) loh." kata Kuroko lalu memencet hidung Seijuroo dengan kedua jarinya, bermaksud membuat Seijuroo kehabisan napas.

dan 10 menit berlalu, Seijuroo tidak bereaksi seperti yang Kuroko harapkan. 'Ini orang mati atau gimana?' batinnya lalu muncul salah satu pelayan Seijuroo bernama Midorima Shintarou, dia pun menyadari teparnya Seijuroo dan memindahkan Seijuroo ke kasur di kamarnya. Kuroko cuman duduk doang di kamarnya Seijuroo, lalu datanglah dokter Momoi dan memeriksa Seijuroo. Tak lama kemudian juga datang Kise sambil ngos-ngosan dan dia bertanya kepada dokter Momoi, "Bagaimana keadaan Seijuroo, dok!?" tanya Kise gk sabaran. Sang dokter pun menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan. "Penyakit(?)nya begitu greget(?) aku tidak bisa mengetahuinya, coba kalian tanya kepada Penyihir Murasakibara."dan dokter itupun pergi meninggalkan hidupnya *plokk* maksudnya istana.

Lalu, Kise pun pergi untuk menemui sang penyihir, diikuti dengan Midorima dan Kuroko yang ikut nimbrung. mereka pun mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah(?) sampai ke rumah penyihir. Saat Midorima ingin bertanya soal penyakit(?) yang diderita oleh Seijuroo, Murasakibara malah bertanya, "bayarannya?". Karena gaada yg bawa duit alias pada bokek, Kise pun menunjukkan foto2 makanan tanpa busana(?) *wtf :V* lalu Murasakibara pun nosebleed dan menjawab pertanyaan Midorima "Ekhem.. jadi, cara untuk menyembuhkan (/membangunkan?) pangeran Seijuroo adalah dengan tendangan kasih sayang dari seorang trap-uke. Sekian." Murasakibara pun mengusir Kuroko, Midorima dan Kise. Lalu Midorima berlutut dihadapan Kuroko. "Kumohon! Tetsuya-san, hanya kau yang bisa menolong Akashi-sama!" lalu disusul Kise yang juga berlutut dihadapan Kuroko. "Dia benar! Hanya sekali tendangan saja kok!" Kata Kise, lalu Kuroko hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk dan mengajak 2 orang dibawahnya untuk berdiri dan mereka segera berlari menuju istananya Seijuroo.

Ketika mereka sampai di istana, mereka segera menuju kamar Seijuroo -dimana sang empunya kamar masih terlelap dengan muka gak nyelow. Lalu Kise dan Midorima membopong Seijuroo untuk berdiri dan Kuroko kuda-kuda bersiap menendang. "Dia harus kutendang dimana?" tanya Kuroko. "Terserah! di tytydnya juga gapapa!" kata Kise sesat. Lalu Kuroko menggumamkan 'oke' dan langsung menendang... tytydnya Seijuroo dengan lumayan kuat. Seketika Seijuroo pun tersadar dan jatuh meringkuk ditanah memegang kejantanannya itu sambil mengerang kesakitan. Lalu dia melirik horor kearah Kise dan Midorima namun langsung berubah begitu melihat Kuroko.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? umm... Akashi-san?" kata Kuroko yang berlutut melihat Akashi dengan wajah polos. Akashi pun langsung duduk siap(?) dan berkata. "Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa! karena aku adalah seorang pangeran! ho ho ho ho(?)" kata Akashi OOC (daritadi 'ge OOC :V) Lalu dia meraih tangan Kuroko dan berkata, "Karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku, maka aku akan berterima kasih... MAUKAH KAU MENJADI ISTRIKU?" kata Seijuroo dan mengeluarkan cincin perak. Midorima hanya cengok sementara Kise menahan tawa. Namun suasana itu dipecahkan oleh Kuroko yang mengatakan, "Maaf, Akashi-san. Tapi aku ini laki-laki." lalu dia menyingkap baju maidnya dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya(?) yang untungnya masih terbungkus boxer hitam. Lalu Kuroko pun pergi meninggalkan istana Akashi.

Sementara Akashi cengok karena dia kena Genderzone(?)

-THE END?

[A/N] Ini apa-apaan :V tadinya pengen bikin hvmv2an tapi gajadi :V *Lol yokek, kripik dan sambal(?) plz :V oiya ada Omake nih :V

Omake :

Saat makanan pesanan Seijuroo selesai, datanglah orang berambut biru tua dan kulitnya sedikit hitam bernama Aomine Daiki, dia pun memohon pada koki tsb untuk membiarkannya memakan makanan ini. Karena Seijuroo sedang mati suri(?) sepertiny takapa maka dia pun memberikan makanan itu kepada Aomine. Aomine pun memakan makanan tsb diluar istana.

Saat mencapai suapan terakhir, Aomins merasakan tubuhnya panas, sepertinya darahnya mengalir deras sampai ke otakny dan detak jantungnya tak beraturan 'apa-apaan ini?' lalu lewatlah Kagami Taiga(?) didepan Aomine dan Aomine pun menyergap Kuda itu dari belakang sambil memeluknya. "Kyaaa! Kagami-kun Suki nano!" Kata Kagami lalu mencium punggung Kagami.

Seketika berkat kekuatan dewa(?) Kagami pun berubah wujud menjadi pemuda tamvan cetar membahana(?) dengan rambut semerah darah dan perfect body(?) dan, wow, tanpa busana pula. Lalu kejantanan Aomine menegang(?) dia pun langsung menyerang bibir pemuda dihadapannya ini dan sepertinya sceen anu2 ena2(?) akan segera terjadi :V

-Omake END

[A/N] Omake nista macam apa ini :V *bletakk 


End file.
